


Stress Release

by anne_ammons



Series: Drabbles for Fairest of the Rare - Lovefest 2020 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Healers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_ammons/pseuds/anne_ammons
Summary: During healer training, self-care can take many forms: relaxation techniques, yoga, reading books, and if none of those work, a good shag may be just what you need.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Cormac McLaggen
Series: Drabbles for Fairest of the Rare - Lovefest 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633945
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Stress Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bionically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bionically/gifts).



“Oh fuck a duck. Whose is it?” Hermione’s hand reached out to pat the table next to her, trying to figure out whose wand had just vibrated.

Cormac slowed, looking to pull out of her. One of them had to respond to a call.

Her fingers grabbed his arse. “Don’t you dare stop.” She cautioned him. “We just need to be quick about it.”

He didn’t need to be told twice and picked up his pace. He reached down and hitched her leg higher, using whatever leverage he could to snap his hips against her.

“Fuck, yes.” Hermione hissed. “So close. You?”

He could only grunt in response, his mind lost to the siren under him.

He certainly had not expected his nights in the on call room to become that much more interesting when the curly haired swot showed up in the same healer training class as his.

Hermione Granger had always been so uptight and proper. He had barely managed to snag a kiss his last year at Hogwarts, and even then, she hadn’t seemed interested in anything more from him.

However, she had blown more than his mind one night when she had climbed onto his cot in the on call room and slipped her hand into his scrubs and proceeded to give him a blow job that made his hair stand on end. He returned the favor as best he could, and that was that. When they were both on call, sleep seemed to be secondary to other needs.

It was everything Cormac wanted and also not enough. A beautiful witch who not only was always up for a romp, but was a fantastic shag? Yes. One whose mind was so brilliant you could literally stand back and watch it work? Absolutely.

But when their stolen moments were over, outside of the dark room where he had learned so much about this force of nature called Hermione, he had nothing. They weren’t in a relationship, after all. Not that he didn’t want to be, mind you. He would be thrilled to cuddle next to her any time. He wasn’t the lothario he was made out to be. And, they were all getting older. It would soon be time to settle down. But, outside of the on call room, Hermione was all business and showed no signs of wanting more.

He felt her still under him as her orgasm crested over her and let his own come too. They both lay there, panting in the dark, until the wand vibrated again.

Cormac felt her squirm, trying to detach herself from him. He obliged, rolling off of her and onto his back, as she stood, pulling on her scrubs and whispering a hasty evanesco to remove the evidence of their time together.

He watched her in the dim light. She was amazing. And yet, he knew that this was all he would ever have with her.

He saw her hands close around the doorknob and she looked back at him, a grin on her face, instead of the stress he had seen her carrying just a little earlier. “Thanks, Cormac. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
